


寂静的夜

by linlinX



Category: UNINE (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlinX/pseuds/linlinX





	寂静的夜

“杨杨睡了吗？”李汶翰将大衣交到陈姨手里，进门问道。 

陈姨忙冲他比个噤声的手势，李汶翰怔了下，继而皱起眉头，大步走进光线昏暗的客厅，低头看见胡春杨裹着层毛茸茸的薄毯，蜷在沙发上睡得香甜。 

他沉默注视片刻，用手背蹭了蹭胡春杨露出来的小半张侧脸，温度倒是刚好，睡意蒸腾得暖呼呼，没有发高热的迹象。 

似乎被他突然的触碰惊扰，胡春杨在靠垫上不安地扭了扭，嘴里发出无意识的呼噜。 

李汶翰眉心不自觉微微松开，唇边泄出一丝微笑。他轻轻收回手，走到客厅一边墙壁，将剩下的几盏壁灯逐一关闭。 

他走进厨房，倒了杯蜂蜜水一饮而尽，抬手捏了捏隐隐作痛的额角。 

“锅里有煮好的粥，你待会喝一点。”陈姨把碗盘端进来，担忧地说。 

“知道，您放心吧。”李汶翰没太在意地随口应了声，扯开领带：“杨杨怎么又在沙发上睡了，不是说好让他别等。” 

“小孩抵抗力差，上次感冒快两周才好。”李汶翰想起上回就头疼，不放心地叮嘱道，“我最近应酬多，陈姨你得帮我盯着点儿。” 

“那肯定。”陈姨点头，打趣地说：“今天我也劝杨杨早点睡，不过他说什么要让你进门就能看到他。这孩子，黏你黏得紧。” 

“我待过的家也不少了，还真没见过像你们俩这么亲的兄弟。”陈姨笑叹道。 

李汶翰闻言愣了下，笑着摇摇头，什么也没解释。 

他有心让陈姨再严厉些，盯着胡春杨让他一定回房睡，过几天又有冷空气要来，气温变化快，小孩这么娇气，稍微热了或冷了都要不舒服。 

听他这么说，陈姨脸上隐隐现出为难的神色，李汶翰有些奇怪，却听陈姨叹了口气：“这……真不是我不劝，杨杨他是个好孩子，平时从来不让人操心。就是跟你的事情，谁的话也不听。” 

李汶翰哑然半晌，有些失笑，没再说了。 

陈姨收拾完东西，打了声招呼要去睡，走出门又折回来：“哎哟，杨杨还在客厅。” 

李汶翰微笑道：“我待会送他回房间，您安心睡吧。” 

他站在空无一人的厨房里，走廊里陈姨的脚步声越来越轻，灯光明晃晃地照射下来，慢慢收掉脸上的表情。 

时间无声流逝，李汶翰将玻璃杯放在台面上，走进黑暗的客厅。 

胡春杨睡得很沉。李汶翰拨开他的刘海，摸了摸他的额头，用纸巾帮他擦掉额头细密的一层浮汗。 

他一手揽过胡春杨的腰，另一手揽过膝弯，将少年打横抱起，站直身体时才稍微有了一点胡春杨十五岁的实感。怀里的分量沉甸甸的，印象里还是小小的一团，抱起来又软又轻，不知道什么时候长这么大了。 

“再过几年就抱不起来了。”李汶翰轻声在胡春杨耳边说，胡春杨被那阵气流吹得打了个哆嗦，头越发往他脖颈里缩，头顶的发旋戳得李汶翰阵阵作痒。 

他抱着胡春杨迈上一级级阶梯，如同过往数年间那样。脚步经过胡春杨的房门前，停顿了一下，打开门走了进去。 

把胡春杨放开时，李汶翰不小心松得有些快，胡春杨落在床上，迷迷糊糊地醒了，眼睛还没完全睁开就认出来是他，小声喊他“汶翰哥！”语调里的快乐遮都遮不住，像气泡从苏打水里冒出来，手臂搂上他的脖子。 

李汶翰无奈地顺着他的力道压低身体：“到了，小懒羊。” 

“赶紧睡，明天我再跟你算账。”他用手指刮了刮胡春杨的鼻子，便要抬起身。 

胡春杨不放他走，执着地搂着他的脖子，将额头贴上他的：“汶翰哥，宿舍好玩吗？” 

“怎么突然问宿舍？”李汶翰顿住，望着他的眼睛，“你们学校不是没有住校生吗？” 

“今天爸爸说下学期转到岳华中学，汶翰哥以前的学校。” 

“上什么寄宿学校啊。”李汶翰不知不觉皱起眉，“半个月才能回一次家，怎么想的。” 

“汶翰哥不是很喜欢这所学校吗？”胡春杨含糊地说。 

“你别管了，明天我去跟爸说。”李汶翰的语气有些生硬，透出不容置疑的意味：“我才是你的监护人，知道吗？” 

“嗯。”胡春杨慢腾腾地闭上眼：“今天想等你回来，等着等着就睡着了。” 

“……我知道。”李汶翰俯下身，嘴唇轻轻碰了碰他的额头，“再过一段时间就好了。” 

他坐在床边，低头注视着胡春杨的呼吸再一次变得平稳，起身走出房间，阖上房门。 

光线落下了。


End file.
